Some conventional navigation devices (e.g., JP 2000-193469A) has a function of displaying weather information to indicate the present weather condition and assist a driver of a vehicle to determine a travel route and the like. The weather information of the present position and/or the travel route are displayed by superposing or overlapping on a displayed map. Further, icons indicating the weather information are also displayed on the weather information.
If the scale size of the map is changed, the area for displaying the weather information must be changed correspondingly. However, the icons cannot be changed in size in proportion to the scale size, because the icons must be easily viewed and recognized. It is proposed therefore to fix the size of icons. However, even if the icons do not overlap one another on the map displayed in one scale size, the icons may overlap on the map when the scale size of the map is changed to cover wider area.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a weather information display device, which appropriately displays weather information even when icons of weather information tends to overlap.